


Toothbrush

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: Jonghyun doesn't like waking up alone





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by DNCE's 'Toothbrush'.

Jonghyun hates waking up alone. So even though he knows (in his head) not to be disappointed when he finds the space where Jinki is supposed to be cold empty, he can’t help but feel the drop in his heart.

Jinki can’t sleep in other people’s bed or at least that’s what he told Jonghyun when he was caught sneaking off after a night superlative fucking. Although Jonghyun doesn’t really buy it (because hotel rooms), he doesn’t push it. Everyone has their weird hang ups – he knows he has his- but he can’t help but feel used when his front door closes behind Jinki; and like an open book, it shows on his face every time he watches Jinki shimmy into his skinny jeans.

So one night, after exploring Jinki’s dom side, Jinki wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, nestles his chin on the crook of Jonghyun’s necks, and aligns his breaths to Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun has the same stupid smile he fell asleep with on his face in the morning. If falls momentarily when he realizes Jinki isn’t in bed but then he hears the _ding_ of his microwave and it’s back again.

“Good morning,” he purrs, sliding behind Jinki to give him a hug. With his right cheek pressed between Jinki’s shoulder’s blades he can feel the tension there. There is also a moment of hesitation before Jinki’s gruff response. _Not a morning person_ , Jonghyun notes. But somehow it seems more than that. Jinki keeps giving him one word answers like he’s tolerating Jonghyun’s existence, and finally Jonghyun’s had enough.

“What’s going on?” He asks, barely controlling the annoyance in his voice. He’s not ready to shit storm that hits him.

“I told you I can’t sleep in other people’s bed but you and your fucking puppy dog face had to guilt me into staying the night. I didn’t sleep a wink last night. It was hot as fucking Hades and you totally hogged all the covers. And why do you even breathe like that?”

Hot as Hades yet hogging the covers? Jonghyun calls him out on that bullshit and the not being able to sleep in other people’s bed because “HELLO? HOTEL ROOMS!” He’s yelling and Jinki’s yelling and it’s not clear if they’ve broken up when Jinki slams the door behind him.

Four days later, Jonghyun isn’t even sure they were together in the first place. He doesn’t have Jinki’s number which freaks the fuck out of him because how is that even possible? He doesn’t know where Jinki lives or where he works. Jinki even took the spare toothbrush Jonghyun have given him, leaving no trace that he even existed.

Jonghyun realizes belatedly that all they ever did was order in, play video games and fuck; not much of a relationship to go searching for.

Two weeks later, Jinki shows up at Jonghyun’s door with tickets to a concert no one else wants to go to. Jonghyun supposes that’s his way of apologizing. Later that night, Jinki actually says the words “I’m sorry”; one hand possessively holding Jonghyun in the spoon, the other jerking him off. All the while he slow fucks Jonghyun from the back. Jonghyun doesn’t know if apology kink is a thing but he thinks it might become his new favorite thing if this is what their makeup sex will be like.


End file.
